The Birthday Gift
by JollyBigSis
Summary: What do you give a man who has everything on his birthday? Mokuba thinks he knows. A one-shot dedicated to Kaiba's birthday. SK/YY.


~Kaiba's birthday: 25th October~

Following the couple from _Misgivings_. Just a random thing I wanted to write to celebrate Kaiba's birthday. Please enjoy~.

_**Warnings**__: Sex toys and MxM lime._

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

Yami looked excitedly over the shoulder of his seated lover, his eyes bright with eager anticipation. Kaiba had received a parcel from Tokyo on the morning of his birthday and the sender was none other than the younger Kaiba.

_Open it_, Yami implored, hoping his silent plea would compel the stoic man to carry out his wish. _Open it_, _I am dying to know what's inside_!

Mokuba had revealed he had his brother's present custom made, but would not divulge the details—not even to him. Needless to say, the curiosity was killing _him_, which in effect would murder _Kaiba_ if he didn't unwrap the parcel soon.

"Come on, Seto," he whined, impatiently bouncing on his feet. "Open it already!"

"No!" Kaiba replied calmly. "I have a bad premonition about this. If all else, experience from the last couple of years have taught me that _any_ gift from Mokuba deserves to be treated with alert and suspicion."

The harsh words did not dampen Yami's excitement one bit. Instead, he tried encouraging his lover with a gentle bump of shoulders. "Aw, come on, Seto! That's rather harsh, don't you think?"

"Really?" Kaiba challenged. "What about the virtual reality programme he wrote for my birthday last year?"

Yami rested his chin on his lover's shoulder and said in a dreamy voice, "I thought it was rather sweet of him to write a programme where the two of us could role play in a fantasy world and duel at the same time. At least, you got to play the dashing hero whilst I played the villain. What else could you possibly want?"

Kaiba pulled his head back slightly and turned to glare at his companion. "Heroes are supposed to _win_ at the end of the game, Yami!" he said stiffly. "Not be enslaved with the rest humanity to an evil sorcerer!"

Yami pouted. "Hey, it's not my fault you couldn't defeat me," he protested. "Just because _you_ was the heroic white knight in a shining armour, doesn't mean I have go easy on you! Anyway, _I_ thought that was a wonderful gift!"

"No it wasn't! For a birthday present, it was lousy!"

"Only because you ended up as the slave!" Yami snorted. "But let's face it, you have to admit I was an indulgent master, right?" Yami gave a lascivious wink and kissed Kaiba's cheek.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and conceded. "Fine! Then how about the stripper, he gifted me three years ago?"

Yami burst out laughing. "Ah, that was hilarious-"

Kaiba raised a sardonic brow. "_That_ was in the middle of an inter-departmental meeting!" he interjected, enjoying the choked sound of his lover sobering up.

"Erm... Well..." Yami cringed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Funny as it was at the time, the aftermath was not. Kaiba's fury lasted weeks; everyone privy to the show was given overtime, security in KaibaCorp became a pain in the ass, and Mokuba was grounded for months. The use of his funds was suspended until he promised he would use it responsibly.

Of course, the promise lasted only a year.

The year after that, the imp threw his brother a party at an exclusive hostess club and invited the heads of departments along. Everyone had a good time except the birthday boy who left after half an hour. Yami left an hour after his employer and went out with Jou instead. The staff that remained went to work the next morning with massive hangovers and had to endure a sadistic Kaiba shouting at them all day long.

Yami sighed. Perhaps, Kaiba was right. Mokuba's gifts intended to mean well, but it was not well thought out, no wonder Kaiba was fearful of what the little demon might spawn this time around. As crimson eyes spied the parcel warily, Yami understood why Kaiba was reluctant to open the present.

"It looks small and harmless enough," the Game King assured, but his tone lacked conviction. He continued to stare at the box placed neatly on the kitchen table where they were having their breakfast. It wasn't a very large box and it didn't look threatening at all.

"Just because it's small, doesn't mean it's not dangerous _or_ menacing!" growled Kaiba. He gave Yami a pointed look.

"Oh, stop procrastinating, you wuss and open it! Actually, I'll open it!" Yami huffed angrily, walking around Kaiba, grabbing the box and began tearing off the wrappings. He discovered another box inside, lifted it out and opened it as well. "I mean it, how bad can this b-"

Yami stopped, his words trailed into silence as he gaped at the contents.

Kaiba peered cautiously over the box lid that Yami held poised in front of him—and his eyes widening at what he saw.

Nestled in the dark blue silk lining was two items.

The first was a dildo.

Not an ordinary dildo, but a Blue Eyes White Dragon one. Silvery-blue in colour, the tip was moulded in the shape of the dragon's head with rounder and smoother contours. The rubbery shaft had the dragon's scaly body drawn on it, its folded wings was at the base where the settings were situated. It was an intriguing piece.

The second item was a silver pair of handcuffs, also designed in the form of Kaiba's beloved Duel Monster. Shaped so the Blue Eyes White Dragon looked as it were curling in on itself, it provided the cuff to where the wrists were to be placed. To lock it, one had to tuck the dragon's tail into its open mouth. The tiny keyhole was hidden on the neck and the key was attached to the chain of the handcuffs, awaiting its owner's removal. It was a very clever design.

Once his initial shock was over, Kaiba reached into the box and pulled out the dildo, examining it closely. He pushed one of the buttons and it gently hummed to life, vibrating slightly in his palm. Pushing the button again, the humming increased and with it the vibration. Several clicks later, the dildo was vibrating so intensely that it was sending strong pulses down his arm. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Yami involuntarily shudder at the power it emitted.

Kaiba smirked.

"I think Mokuba is hinting you need to get laid!" Yami said dryly, trying to ignore the feral grin on his lover's face. He casually picked up the handcuffs and began inspecting them. "Have you been pissy at him lately?"

Kaiba shook his head and sighed. "No. It's just a continuation of the theme Mokuba's been running for years now," he replied.

"Which is: 'Nii-sama needs to get laid'." Yami retorted, whilst absently twirling the cuffs around his finger.

Kaiba glowered at Yami, but it proved ineffective when the distracted man picked up a small note that was embedded between the cardboard and the silk. It was passed to the birthday boy.

"Looks like it's from Mokuba. Let's see what he says about his gift this year."

Kaiba took the note and opened it. "Dear Nii-sama," he read out. "I hope this year's gift will be acceptable and even useful to you. Both items have been designed by yours truly and have been copyrighted so it remains one of a kind. I am hoping this will put a smile on your face and possibly Yami's too. Enjoy~! Love, Mokuba."

"Smart boy for copyrighting it," Yami said thoughtfully. "No doubt, he knew you wouldn't be too happy about the misuse of your precious Blue Eyes especially if it were shoved up a place where the sun don't sh-"

Kaiba's death-glare was enough to silence the rambling man. "I can think of another way it can be misused," he quipped.

"_Oh_?"

"Ramming it down your throat would be one of them!"

Yami coughed and raised a delicate brow. "I am sure you'd love to, baka!" he said casually. "Well, I think Mokuba's outdone himself this year. I mean, what _do_ you give a man who has _everything_?"

"A break," came the grumbled response.

Yami laughed and leaned over to kiss his disgruntled lover. Without warning a hand reached out and grabbed him, pulling him bodily around the table. Yami managed a half-shriek before he found himself sitting across Kaiba's lap with his lips mashed with the latter's.

_Not that he minded. _

Still holding the handcuffs, he wound his arms around Kaiba's neck and deepened the kiss—his free hand busy tousling the soft chestnut locks—his mind was vaguely aware of a faint buzzing sound, which he ignored. Lost in the passionate kiss, nothing mattered except for the tongue that was probing hungrily in his mouth...nothing until he felt the dildo's vibrations rip through his pants; sending hundreds of tiny needle-like pulses straight to his groin.

"_FUCK_!" With a jolt, Yami pulled away and glared heatedly at his lover. "What the fuck, Kaiba?"

Kaiba leered at the shocked speaker, his mind weaving and plotting wickedly.

With Yami in his arms, he stood up, marched out of the kitchen and was soon bounding his way up the stairs in a hasty retreat. Armed with his new toy, his thoughts before entering the bedroom was one of utmost thrill and excitement.

_Perhaps this year's birthday present wasn't so bad after all_, he thought gleefully.

~The End~

O-o-O-o-O

**A/N**: Happy Birthday, Kaiba~! WOOT!


End file.
